


Dancing

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Multi, Pharah/genji friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: Genji had a date. But he can't dance. Can fareeha help him?





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This just pop in my head. It's ok. but i like the thought of fareeha teaching genji how to dance lol this was done fast. :/ tell me what you think.

Fareeha made her way down the hallway to her nightcap of tea. When she hear music coming from one of the room. Thinking it was Hana or Lena she slowly walks over to the door opening it. But was little shock to see Genji standing in front of a mirror mop in hand. He was wearing an old overwatch pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He was dancing around with the mop. Fareeha shakes her head walking in more. 

“Angela would be mad to know you think of her as a mop.” Fareeha said with a laugh as she made her way over to him.

Genji jumps not knowing she was there. “Shut up, I don’t think of her like that” genji was still knew to fareeha’s jokes.

Come here, I will show you. Fareeha take the mop from him starting the music over. Fareeha takes his hands putting one of them around her wrist and the other in her hand. “Keep your hand here not any lower Your not trying to feel her up.” Yet’ Fareeha said the last part low and in his ear. “Eyes here. She points at her eyes. As genji looks up at her. “Always look in her eyes. No matter what is going on around you Now look down at my feet.” Genji looks down at her feet. Fareeha was moving her feet slow. Fareeha was good at this. “How did you learn all of this?’ genji said looking back up at her face.

“When I was younger My mother thought That if keep my mind on other things. I wouldn’t want to be a soldier. So My father found me classes to talk. I did a lot of dancing classes. I would never tell her but i loved the classes.” Fareeha laughs little to herself. 

“Well I think you're good at it. Genji said pulling out his old flirty self. This made fareeha blush little. Shaking her head going back to the dancing. “Oh and don’t step on her feet. And don’t tell her she is stepping on your feet” Have fun angela is not a great dancer too. So she will not judge for you being bad. 

As the night goes on the two were dancing around the room and laughing.

Later in the week. Fareeha was standing at the window She watched Angela and Genji leaving the base. She smiles turning her back from the window. “Have fun my birds.”


End file.
